Eko
Vor dem Absturz * Als Kind erschoss Eko auf Geheiss von Nigerianischen Guerillakämpfern einen unbewaffneten Mann. Er tat dies um seinen Bruder Yemi zu verschonen. Als Folge davon wurde Eko und nicht sein Bruder von den Guerillas rekrutiert. * Einer der Mitglieder der Miliz nannte ihn "Mister Eko". Dieser Spitzname sollte ihm erhalten bleiben. * Yemi wurde später Priester während Eko Anführer einer kriminellen Organisation wurde. Zu seinen Geschäften gehörten Drogenhandel (hauptsächlich Export). * Er tötete zwei Marrokanische Drogenhändler um an deren Vorräte zu gelangen. * Er nötigte Yemi dazu, Papiere zu unterzeichnen um sich und seine Kollegen zu Priestern zu machen. * Eko sollte sich ursprünglich in der Beechcraft befinden, welche er - getarnt als katholische Missionare - für seine Drogengeschäfte benutzen wollte. Yemi rief jedoch die Nigerianische Armee herbei, und wurde versehentlich selbst von den Soldaten niedergeschossen (und wahrscheinlich getötet). Goldie half Yemi in das Flugzeug zu ziehen und stiess Eko aus dem Flugzeug auf die Startbahn. Als die Soldaten Eko für einen echten Priester hielten, hielt er diese Tarnung aufrecht. * Arbeitete anschliessend weiter als Priester und wurde "Vater Tunde" genannt. Ein möglicher Deckname von seinem Monsigniore in Australien. * Untersuchte ob Charlotte Malkins "Wiederauferstehung" ein Wunder ist. * Er erhielt einen Australischen Pass, sein Name wurde dort als Oduduwa Ulu angegeben, das Ausstellungsdatum war der 16. April 2004. * Für eine kurze Zeit arbeitete er in einer kleinen Kommune in England. * Erhielt von Yemi via Charlotte Malkin eine übernatürliche Botschaft kurz bevor er in Flug 815 einstieg. * Befand sich im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs. * Yoruba, wo er herkommt, hieß ursprünglich Eko (wie auch Lagos, Nigerias grösste Stadt). Auf der Insel * Geht stets mit Stolz und Selbstvertrauen und trägt einen grossen Stock (Spitzname "Jesus Stock" von Charlie). Darauf sind verschiedene Bibelverse eingraviert. Dies war übrigens die Idee des Darstellers, weswegen sie möglicherweise belanglos sind. * Lebte in der Pfeil-Station. * Tötete 2 der Anderen in Selbstsschutz (mit einem Stein) während der ersten Nacht auf der Insel. * Nach den 2 Tötungen schwieg er für 40 Tage. * Nach der Entdeckung der Pfeil-Station, schien er sehr erfreut zu sein, dort eine Bibel zu finden. Diese Bibel enthielt einen Teil des Orientierungsfilms der "Schwan"-Station. * Schlug Sawyer mit einer Keule K.O. und warf diesen dann mit Michael und Jin in ein Loch. * Half bei Jins Suche nach Michael, als er wegrannte um seinen Sohn Walt zu suchen. * Nachdem er von den Marienstatuen gehört hatte, zwang er Charlie ihn zum Flugzeug zu bringen. Nahe der Absturzstelle fand er die Leiche seines Kollegen. Als er anschliessend etwas merkwürdiges bemerkt sagt er Charlie, er soll auf einen Baum klettern. Er starrt regungslos den schwarzen Rauch an, während er ihm entgegensteht und ihm Bilder seiner Vergangenheit zeigt. (Siehe Galerie unten). Danach verschwindet es. **Locke ist die einzige andere Person die das Monster gesehen hat und überlebte. * Als er die Leiche seines Bruders im Flugzeug findet, beginnt er zu weinen. * Taufte Claire und Aaron nachdem er behauptete ein Priester zu sein ("Psalm 23"). * Er fällte Bäume nahe dem Strand aus zunächst unbekannten Gründen. Als er gefragt wurde, weshalb er die Bäume markiere, antwortete er nur, dass er sie mochte. Später erfahren wir, dass er eine Kirche bauen will, wofür er Charlies Hilfe beansprucht. * Wusste von Henry Gales Anwesenheit in der Luke als es für die anderen Überlebenden noch ein Geheimnis war. * Erzählt Henry Gale, dass er zwei der Anderen getötet hat und bittet um Vergebung. * Er schneidet zwei kleine Büschel Haare von seinem Bart ab gibt sie Henry Gale. Dies bedeutet, dass er seine Sünden weitergibt. Dadurch dass er jemandem erzählt hat was er getan hatte sind seine Sünden vergeben. Möglicherweise wollte er aber auch Henry nur zeigen, wozu er fähig ist um ihn damit einzuschüchtern. * Wird von Träumen, in denen Ana-Lucia und Yemi erscheinen, dazu geleitet John über das ? auf seiner Karte zu fragen. Zusammen entdecken sie die Perlen-Station. * Er wusste, dass auch Locke Yemi in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, sie haben wahrscheinlich das gleiche geträumt. * In diesem Traum fällt Eko auf der Suche nach dem ? hinunter. * Er ist der einzige Überlebende, der immer noch die selben Kleider trägt wie zum Zeitpunkt des Absturzes. Niemand anders hat so zerfetzte Kleidung. * Entschied sich ein paar Souvenirs aus der Perlen-Station mitzunehmen, da er glaubt, dass die Dinge die er mit John fand extrem wichtig sind. * Er fragt John, ob er den Perlen-Orientierungsfilm noch einmal ansehen will. ** Könnte eine Ironie der Autoren sein, da John, nachdem er den Orientierungsfilm des Schwans gesehen hatte, diesen nochmal ansehen wollte. * Entscheidet sich, in die "Schwan"-Station einzuziehen um die Taste zu drücken. Bittet Charlie, ihm seine Sachen vom Strand in die Station zu bringen. Er arbeitet nicht mehr an der Kirche. **Als John versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten die Taste zu drücken (in Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben), antwortet er "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann" * Es ist derzeit unklar, ob er die Ereignisse am Ende der Folge Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben überlebt hat. ** Eko hat wahrscheinlich überlebt, da Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje in der Liste der Hauptdarsteller für die 3. Staffel auftaucht http://uk.imdb.com/title/tt0836956/. * Eko wird in der Folge 3.05 "The Cost of Living" von dem Monster getötet Trivia * Einem Interview (ref) mit Bryan Burk zufolge, hiess Mr. Eko ursprünglich "Emeka", was aber vor Beginn der 2. Staffel geändert wurde. In einem Interview mit Adewale im Channel 4 Podcast, sagte Adewale dass der Name geändert wurde, weil Eko in seinem Stamm ein häufiger Nachname ist. Theorien und Gedanken * Sein Name könnte ein Homonym "Eco" sein, wie Umberto Eco der Autor von Foucaults Pendel in welchem ein paar Männer die in einem Verlag arbeiten und zum Spass alternative Geschichten erfinden. Schliesslich werden sie von der Realität ihrere Geschichten eingeholt. * Eco könnte eine Anlehnung an "Locke" (rückwärts gelesen) sein, da die beiden Charaktere eng miteinander verbunden sind. * Eco is außerdem die Bezeichnung für die zukünftige westafrikanische Währung. * Eko war der frühere Name der nigerianischen Großstadt Lagos. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Lebt er noch? * Wer ist die Frau, mit der er nicht mehr zusammen ist, wie er zu Jin in Gefunden gesagt hat? Siehe auch *Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. - Spielte Mr. Eko als Kind in der Folge Psalm 23. Eko Tunde Eko, Mr. Eko Tunde Eko, Mr.